A NewFound Love
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Kari finds love at a dance. [Ken x Kari] [One shot]


~*~ A New-Found Love ~*~

Mmkay...this is a Ken/Kari fic...so I'm warning you now, if you don't like it, then don't read it ;P I'm not really a fan myself heh. Just did it for something to do o.o...also for lime lizard's contest on FF.net. She wanted Ken/Kari...so she's gonna get it lol ;P

By: Crow ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

Kari looked at herself in the mirror. It was the night of her prom and she was dressed in a long silver dress. It looked gorgeous on her. It curved just right and really brought out her features. Instead of a pink bow, her bangs were tied back with a small silver ribbon that matched her dress. Her shoes also matched. 

She looked down at her shoes. They made her feel taller than she actually was. They were the kind with the big heals. Dress shoes or whatever you would call them. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She sparkled in the shifting light.

"You look puurrrfect!" exclaimed Gatomon, jumping down off of Kari's bed.

"Thanks!" she chirped.

Tonight was the night she had been waiting for. Even though she had turned down Davis and TK, she was still going to go and have a good time. She had a good reason to turn down Davis. He was always acting too protective around her. And she would have gone with TK but it just didn't feel right for some reason.

"Kari! Its time to go!" Yelled her mom from the kitchen.

She sighed and fixed a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, before heading out.

"Well, well, well! My little sister isn't so little anymore!" mused Tai, sitting at the table.

Kari couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Kari...are you **sure** you don't want a date for the prom...because I know someone who'll go with you." He grinned.

She playfully smacked him. "You're my brother, silly."

He just grinned at her as she put on her coat.

"Are you ready?" Asked her mom from the doorway.

"Yep!" She said excitedly, heading out the door.

~*~

She let herself out of the car and walked up the steps to the school. She could feel guys staring at her all the way up the stairs. She blushed slightly.

She opened the doors to the gym. It was dark inside, colored lights flashed and one of those balls spun on the ceiling, casting eerie flickering lights everywhere. It was like stepping into a moving room.

After heading to the girl's washroom to dispose of her coat, she took on the task of finding her friends. It didn't take long. Yolei spotted her first.

"Hey Kari!" Kari turned in the direction of the voice. "Over here!"

She spotted Yolei through the crowd. She immediately saw TK and Davis' jaws drop at the sight of her. She ignored it and casually walked up to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

The guys were speechless.

"Nice dress!" chirped Yolei, her usual hyper self.

"Thanks. Yours is nice too."

"Like it? My mom helped me pick it out" she said happily.

They didn't say anything for a minute. The boys were still drooling. She tried her best to ignore it.

The song ended and a new one started. Something by the Moffats.

Yolei broke the silence. "Come on guys! Lets dance!"

She hauled them all out onto the dance floor.

They danced for over an hour, enjoying themselves. For once in their lives they didn't have to worry about the Digiworld or anything else. Everything was going fine....until a slow dance started. Davis quickly rushed up to her to ask her to dance. She turned him down. The same with TK. For some reason she just didn't want to dance with them.

She sat on the side bench, elbows on knees and head on her hands, watching all of the happy couples dance. Davis had resorted to dancing with Yolei and TK was dancing with some girl that was in their class. She sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I could be happy like that." She whispered to herself.

"Maybe you can." Answered a voice.

She looked up to see none other but Ken, the person she was supposed to be mortal enemies with. And yet, she wasn't afraid.

Without saying anything, he held out his hand. She took his hand, not even thinking of the dangers. It was like all her will had left her body.

He led her out onto the dance floor. Without a protest, he held her close, and they started to slow dance. A million things were going through her head. And yet, she was calm, like she wanted it.

Could it be that she was in love with him? Maybe....

She laid her head against his chest and sighed.

She could get used to this.

They danced for the rest of the song, not saying a word. The song finally ended. She pulled away slightly, not ever wanting to move. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. Without thinking, their lips moved closer and closer. They soon met. Explosions went on in Kari's head. She had never experienced anything like this before. The kiss deepened, making Kari dizzy. They soon pulled apart, needing air.

"I'll always be here for you, Kari. And I'll make you happy." He whispered.

She knew it was the truth. She had found her happiness. And she hoped that it would last forever.

~The End~

Sucky fic, eh? Only took me an hour to type heh.....and like I said, I'm not a Ken/Kari fan ^^;....anyway, I hope you like it! ^^ Please R/R...I love getting comments and it encourages me to write more fics :P

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
